Dueling, and the Minds Eye
by DuelistAcademyStudent
Summary: Its Twenty years in the future as Cosmo Roba, a Duelist from Domino wishes to enroll in Duel Academy in order to become the duelist his father once was. This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me, willya?


Dueling, and the Minds Eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own Jaden Yuki,Chazz Princeton, Bastiom Misawa, Tyranno Hassleberry, Espa Roba or any other Characters from the Series.

Authors Notes: This takes Place 20 years after GX;  
This is my first fanfic;  
I am going by the Dub to prevent confusion, since most readers will be english speaking;  
I am using Level Modulation as a trap card, like it was in the Don Zaloog Episode.Why? BECAUSE I CAN XD;  
I am also using Bubblemans Anime Effect. In fact, most cards are going to have the anime effect;  
Also, Cosmo does NOT have ESP. That would make the Fic boring, and make a lot of his cards Useless dont'cha think? He MIGHT show bits of ESP later on, but I doubt it.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Enrollment at the Duel School,

His name, was Cosmo Roba. The young thirteen year old was like any other kid. He enjoyed many things, from puzzles, to riddles to games. But what he was most interested in, was a card game. A card game, that would change his life.  
-----------------------

Cosmo yawned,slowly waking from his slumber, tugging at his messy green hair to help him wake up. He inherited the color from his father, but unlike his fathers, it was very long, reaching about midway past his back.

Much like his hair, his room was very messy, plenty of cards littered his bedroom floor, and his baby sister decided she would get creative with the crayons she got for Christmas, resulting in his walls being covered in her 'art'

He tredged over to his dresser where he kept his deck, and placed the carrying case on a holder that was attatched to his belt. His dresser also had a mirror, which he spent a lot of time in front of, perfecting his look. Some even mistake him for a girl, seeing as his long hair, combined with this fact made him quite effiminate.

After he had spent about ten minutes in front of his mirror, getting his hair Tidied up and straightening up his clothes, which consisted of a white T-shirt and long, baggy blue jeans, he moved his ocean-blue eyes towards the door of his room, opening the door and leaving towards the living room.

Today was the day. Today was the day they were accepting new students into the Duel Academy. He just had to make it, he Just had to.

"Son." The deep voice of his father called out as Cosmo put on his shoes.

"Oh. Hello father." Cosmo said,in a soft voice, turning around to face his father. Even his voice gave the impression that he was a girl."Come to see me off?" He asked, smiling

His father, Espa smiled back, and put his hand in his pocket. "You know, once you leave, you wont see me or your sister for another year."

"Its alright." He replied. "I'll be fine. Don't be surprised if I turn out better than you!"

This comment, made his father laugh. "Thats my son. You have a lot of Confidence. Thats good!" He complemented, taking his hand out of his pocket, holding something out for Cosmo.

It was a card.

"Mind on Air? You are giving this to me?" Cosmo widened his eyes in awe, taking the card from his hands.

"Of course! I don't duel anymore, so why would I need it? If you ever get lonely, take out this card and it will be like im right there with you." He grinned and pat his son on the head. "Better get going. Your going to be late."

Cosmo nodded, putting his new card in his deck, and giving his father a hug goodbye. "I won't dissapoint you!" He exclaimed, breaking away and running out the door.

Cosmo was determined to make the cut. He refused to go home with his tail between his legs.

His hair blew in the wind, while he ran through the city of Domino. It was only a small distance before he got to the Entrance Exams, in a building near the Wharf. It made sense, seeing as Duel Academy was on an Island.

Cosmo walked up to the large building, many people waiting in line to get in."Wow. Looks like there will be a lot of competition." He said to himself, amazed as he got in the back of the line. After all, not just anybody could get into Duel Academy.

Once Cosmo finally got in, he was immediatly greeted by a lady. "Hello! Name and Age, please!" She said in a honey-like voice.

"Uh..Cosmo Roba...im thirteen." He replied, a bit surprised at the sudden greeting.

"First year correct? The Written exams will begin in 3 minutes for you! Down the Hall and first door to your right!" She informed him. She seemed to be in an awful cheery mood. Perhaps it was required for the job.

"Only three minutes? I better get going!" He Exclaimed, practically pushing through the rest of the people to the Exam room. Many people were already sitting down, and there were few seats left. He spotted a empty seat, and walked over towards it. "May I sit here?" He asked the person in the next seat.

The bright blonde boy with hair that could rival Yugis looked up at Cosmo, smirking. "No probs, dude. Take a load off." The black leather jacket wearing teen replied, using various slang. "Names Zephyr. But my friends call me Zap. How you doin'?"

Cosmo sat down and nodded. "Im doing great. Im Cosmo. Cosmo Roba." Zap gave him a thumbs up.

"Good luck with the test, dude. I hear its pretty brutal." Zephyr commented before a teacher dressed in a dark blue garb strode in.

The raven haired adult grinned an unsettling grin at the yet-to-be students. " THESE are the duelists of the future? What a joke!" The man laughed. "You probably couldnt get through the written portion...which reminds me, it started about two minutes ago."

As those last words were uttured, the scribbles of pencils against paper could have been heard. Cosmo, taken by surprise, didnt start until about 10 seconds after the very annoying teacher's statement.

The test was about two hours long, consisting of around Two Hundred Questions, a few of them, trick questions. Cosmo actually enjoyed the test, and to him, the two hours flew by. "Is this really supposed to be school?" He chuckled to himself, having the time of his life.

Cosmo lingered in the classroom after the written exam had finished. After all, the Dueling Exam wouldnt take place until a half hour later. It was a nice place to stretch out. He was kinda cramped up after sitting in a chair for two hours.

"What're you still doing in here?" The voice of a man called out, in the doorway.

Cosmo turned around to find a Red coated man with light Brown hair. "Oh, Im just stretching out. Test was a bit tiring yknow?" He chuckled.

"I know what ya mean. Back when I was your age, I hated tests. I ended up skipping this exam to help someone." The man laughed. "Well, its about time for the duel exams to start. See you there?"

Cosmo nodded, and left, heading towards the duel arenas.

The matches had already started, he could see, as Zap was already laying down monsters in the duel arena. So far, the Teacher who had given them the test was dueling him. He had 1 face down Magic or Trap, and an Ojama Yellow in defense position (0/1000), and Zap had Nothing. The lifepoints were 3100/2800 in The teachers favor. "Give it up. You cant beat the Chazz." He said, laughing.

It was quite funny to see an adult acting like a child. Calling himself 'The Chazz'.

"I play Batteryman Double A in attack mode!" Zap declared, as a large metalic monster with a battery for a torso appeared on the Field. (0/0) "And While this card is in attack mode, it gets 1000 attack points for each Batteryman Double A on the field!" He exclaimed. (1000/0)

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Chazz taunted,trying to make Zephyr angry. "I activate my Face Down card Level Modulation!" He Exclaimed. "Now you Draw two cards, While I summon a monster with LV in its name from my graveyard!"

Zap widened his eyes. Apparently something had happened in the duel before Cosmo had gotten there. A large red and black dragon with spikes all over its body and blades attatched to its arms emerged onto the field. Chazz had revived his Armed Dragon LV7.(2800/1000)

Zap hesitated for a second, before remembering the cards second effect. It allowed him to draw two cards, so he did. He looked at his new draws, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Alright, pops. I guess I'll set a card and end my turn."

Chazz grinned, "How pathetic." He said as he drew. "Ok. Now for my Armed Dragons Special Ability! I discard a measily card from my hand, and your field goes bye bye!" He smriked, discarding a card as the large dragons stomach began to glow as several blades shot out and skewered his Batteryman.Zap winced and gritted his teeth. "And since that was only the effect of my monster, I can still attack!" Go Armed Dragon LV7! Attack his life points directly!" The dragon roared, and shot a large beam from its mouth, aiming at Zephyr.

"I activate face down card! Hyper Refresh!" He shouted, as the face down card raised up. "Since I dont have any monsters to cool that dragons hot head, and your guys attack points are at least equal to my life, I get a super boost, which doubles my life points! Awesome, huh? So you are back where ya started!" (2800x2-28002800)

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You are just prolonging your defeat. I end my turn!" Chazz grunted.

Zap drew, and eyed the card. He seemed to be calculating a plan. Chazz must have gotten impatient, because he shouted. "Any day, slacker!"

Zephyr smirked. "Alright. You asked for it pops! I activate Battery Charger! This little number lets me pay five hundred lifepoints (3100/2300) to Summon a Battery Monster from my graveyard! I believe you remember my Batteryman Double A?" He rhetorically asked, as the large Battery appeared on the Field. (1000/0)

"What is that supposed to accomplish?" Chazz asked, after laughing his head off.

Zap Smirked. "You'll see. Now, I activate my Ties of the Bretheren Magic card. Now by paying a grand of my lifepoints (3100/1300) I get to summon two level one to four Monsters with the same type as a card on my field, which means you are about to get zapped!" The Batteryman AA had put its hand up to its mouth, making a whistle noise, as Two new Batterymen AA came running onto the field. "Sure, they cant attack, but thats not what these dudes are there for!" Electricity coursed through each of the bodies of the Batterymen, and Shared it with each other.

"Yeah, I get it. So you boosted your monsters attack to three thousand. So what? You dont have enough to take out my life points." Chazz said cockily

"Yet." Zap said with a smirk on his face. "You see pops, Im not done with my turn yet, so chill why dont ya? I equip Big Bang Shot to my first Batteryman Double A! Not only does he get a four hundred point boost(3400/0)), but now he can deal damage even if your monsters are relaxing in defense mode! Now go, my Batteryman Double A! Attack his Ojama Yellow with Electrical Discharge!" Two batterymen seemed to shoot electricity into the third, as the third let out a powerful discharge of energy at the cowering Ojama yellow, which was annhilated in the blast. (700/1300)

Chazz held his arm over his face as the wind from the blast dried up his eyes. "You idiot! You could have destroyed my Armed dragon! Im going to cream you next turn!" He shouted.

Zephyr just smirked. "Who said there was going to be a next turn?" He held up the last remaining card in his hand. "For my final move, I will activate Thunder Crash! You see, wh-"

Chazz cut him off, a look of frustration on his face. "Not that card! When you play that, you destroy all the monsters on your field and deal damage to my life points for each monster destroyed multiplied by three hundred!" (0/1300)

As the three monsters left the field, Chazz's lifepoints when down to zero, and the Duel disks deactivated. Zap laughed "Seems youve done your homework, pops. Of course, you are the teach and all. Better luck next time, eh?"

"Nice one!" Cosmo congratulated Zephyr, pumping his fists in the air. "Looks like you'll be headed for Duel Academy."

Zephyr smirked. "Thanks dude. Heres wishin you a place in the Academy too." He said, giving Cosmo a thumbs up. "I'll be watching ya duel. Dont mess up!"

The duel Exams went on for quite a while, and Cosmo's name still hadnt been called yet. He was starting to worry if his name was ever going to be called.

"The last duelist who passed the Written Exam will now be called." boomed the Intercom. "Will Roba, Cosmo please Come up to the Duel Arena for your Duel."

Butterflies started to form in his stomach. He was next, and he was nervous. "O-ok. my turn next." He muttured to himself. "Just relax."

Cosmo headed to the Dueling arena. A man in a black suit and Sunglasses handed him a duel disk as he got up to the arena. "Good luck kid. You're gonna need it." He said cooly, which didn't calm Cosmo down a bit.

"Hey there! So we meet again!" A familiar sounding voice called out. Cosmo turned to face the voices source. It was the red coated man from before, and he too had a duel disk strapped to his arm.

He raised his arm, pointing at Cosmo with his thumb, index, and ring finger. "Good luck! I hope your as excited as I am about this duel. Lets throw down!"

Cosmos arms slightly quivered. "Yeah...Im excited..." He muttured to himself, nerves getting to him. "O-Ok! Ill go first. Duel!" Cosmo Shouted, drawing six cards. (4000/4000)

Cosmo stared at his hand, and nodded. "Okay. For My first move, I will set a Monster in Defense mode, and I will also set one card face down!" Cosmo exclaimed, as the two mystery cards appeared on the field as holograms.

"Sweet opening move, kid, but mines even Sweeter! Im gonna go ahead and summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) onto the field!" A large, muscular, and tan man with tribal markings all over his body appeared into the field with a gigantic sword strapped to his back. "Now this guy has a pretty neat Super Power. He cant be affected by trap cards as long as he is on the field, so if your face down is a trap you are out of luck! Now Wildheart, attack his face down card!" The monster gave a nod, deattatching the sword from his back and holding it up high, slicing through the face down monster, which was a large red monster with eyes covering its whole body.

Cosmo flinched, looking away from the destruction. After the dust settled, he chuckled. "Youve just triggered my monsters special ability!" He declared, all nervousness vanishing. "Big Eye allows me to look at the top five cards of my deck and rearange them in any order I choose!" Cosmo picked up the top five cards of his deck and began rearanging his cards, putting them back on top of his deck when he was finished.

"Thats a cool card, kid! I wish I had that." He commented. "I guess Ill throw down a face down and call it a turn."

Cosmo Drew, and showed it immedeatly to his opponent. "I will activate the card I just drew, Archfiends Oath! Now once a turn, I can pay fivehundred lifepoints to guess the top card of my deck and If I get it right, it gets added to my hand, and I say the top card of my deck is A Man With Wdjat! (4000/3500). Cosmo picked up the top card of his deck, and Smirked. "Well what do you know, I got it right!"

"How did you-? Oh! Thats a sweet combo! This will definately be a fun duel!" The man grinned.

"Now I shall Summon my Man with Wdjat in attack mode!(1600/1600)" A hooded man in red robes appeared onto the field, the hood covering most of his face "And now his effect kicks in. When I summon this monster, and on every one of my Standby Phases, I get to see one of your set cards on the field! So lets see your face down!" Cosmo demanded, as the face down was flipped over. "Draining shield? No problem once I activate this." Cosmo put a card into the duel disk. "Meet my Mystical Space Typhoon!" A large tornado appeared on the field, moving towards Drainin Shield, shattering it to pieces.

"Now with nothing to defend your monster I shall attack! Go Man with Wdjat, attack his Wildheart! Mind Crush!" The robed man held his arms out to his sides, and a glowing egyptian eye lit up on his shadowed forehead, which emmited a pulse of energy which sent Wildheart into a spasm of pains. Wildheart grabbed its head and grunted painfully until it shattered into nothing.(3900/3500) "And that Will end my turn."

-  
Meanwhile ---

Three men sat in a Private room, watching the duel on a large television. One was obviously Chazz. He was practically pulling out his hair in frustration.

A large, muscular and tan man crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on the monitor. His head was covered in a yellow and brown bandana, with white triangular peices of cloth sticking out of the front.Large, black dreadlocks stuck out of the back of his bandana. He wore a yellow and white vest in the fashion of Duel Academys limited wardrobe. Underneath his vest was a green T-shirt with the design of what appears to be the skull of some creature."Well this should be an interestin' battle. By manipulatin' the rations, that kid knows what kinda tactics he should be implementin' into the war. Jaden's gonna have a tough battle ahead of 'im."

Chazz was paying no mind to the duel. he was lost in his own little world."Gah! I can't believe I lost to a kid! What will this do to my reputation?" Chazz whined furiously, almost spilling coffee on himself in anger. "IM THE HEAD OF OBELISK! I CAN'T LOSE TO SOME FIRST YEAR KID!"

"Calm down. This type of thing has happened before, remember?" A man Garbed in Yellow, slightly fancier than all the other uniforms. His hair was spiked back and a dark color, possibly dark brown or a bright blackish grey. " Jaden in his first year defeated Vellian Crowler, and -"

Chazz interrupted "BUT CROWLER WAS A NOBODY, MISAWA. I AM-

"WILL YOU TWO PIPE DOWN A MITE? IM TRYIN' TO WATCH THE DUEL OVER HERE!" the furious Hassleberry shouted.

-  
Back at the Duel ---

"Its My move now, kid!." Jaden said with a smile, Drawing a card. "Ok then. Im gonna summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" A man in a round blue suit with an air tank and a white cape strapped to his back appeared on the field. (800/1200) " And Check out his Super Power! Since hes the only monster chillin on my side of the field, and I have no magic or traps on my field, I get to Draw two more cards!" Jaden drew, and smiled. "Awesome! Check this out! I activate the Field magic called Skyscraper!" Large buildings erupted from the floor and the sky turned black as night. "Now Bubbleman, attack his...Woodja -whatever!" Bubbleman made a pose before shooting bubbles from a gun on his wrist.

"What are you doing?! Thats Suicide!" Cosmo asked, surprised. Jaden just smirked, as the bubbles exploded and covered the playing field with Smoke. As it cleared up, it was clear that Bubbleman was left standing. "Grrk!" Cosmo grunted as a small portion of his lifepoints went down. (3900/3300) "H-how..?"

"Its the power of Skyscraper, kid! Since my Elemental Hero is weaker than your monster, he gets a one thousand point boost!" Jaden chimed in with a smirk. "I guess I'll throw down a face down for now."

"My move!" Cosmo exclaimed, drawing a card. "Ok. Im going to activate my Graceful Charity magic card. With this, I can draw three cards from my deck, but I have to discard two afterwards." A smirk crept across his face, as he discarded the two cards He didnt need. "Check out one of the cards I just drew!" He exclaimed. "It was Inevitable I get this card thanks to Big Eye, and its about to pay off! Im going to play Convulsion of Nature!" A Strong Gust of Wind Blew throughout the duel arena, taking both players decks with it.

"Hey! How are we supposed to play without our cards?!" Jaden Demanded, before the wind subsided, and both deck were returned to the duel disk, only upside down.

"Dont worry. It doesn't take our decks." Cosmo said with a smile. "It just flips them upside down, so Now we know Exactly what our next draw will be." Cosmo looked at the Top card of his deck. The Trap Card Conscription. "Ok," Cosmo Finally stated. "I will set a monster and two cards and end my turn here."

"Alright then, I draw!" Jaden, not used to the unique effect of Convulsion of Nature, drew his card facing away from him. "Err." He turned the card around. "Well, anyway. I have to thank you. If it wasnt for your card I couldnt use this. I play Pot of Greed!" A large vase with an ugly, grinning green face appeared on the field. "This allows me to draw another two cards!" He drew, making sure not to hold them backwards this time. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" A man covered in Blue and Golden Armor appeared on the field, with many red Jewels embedded in the armor producing electrical surges. (1600/1400) "Now Sparkman, Attack his face down!"

"Hehe." Cosmo chuckled, as his face down monster flipped face up. "My monster is Ceremonial bell!"(0/1850) a large, golden bell got hit by a large bolt of lightning, making an ear shattering ringing sound.

"Ngh!" Jaden groaned at the horrible sound. (3650/3300) Suddenly, Holograms of Jadens hand appeared above his head. Burstinatrix, Avian, Winged Kuriboh, Dark Catapulter, Hero Barrier, and A Hero Emerges.

"While Ceremonial bell is on the field, We both get to see each others hand. Considering I don't have any cards, It looks like Im the one who benefits from it!"

"Wow kid. It looks like you know what your doing. I'll just set a card and that ends my turn." Jaden said, Hero Barrier dissapearing from the list of cards in his hand.

"At your End Phase, Im going to activate two continuous trap cards! One is called Miraculous Draw, and it allows me to guess the top card of my deck when I draw. If I get it right, You take one thousand points of damage, but if I get it wrong..."

"Ive seen that card before! If you get it wrong you lose the points, right?" Jaden chimed in, recalling a duel from his past.

"Thats right, congratulations. Now for my second card. Ominous Fortune Telling! At the standby phase of my turn, I get to guess if one card in your hand is either a Monster. Magic. Or trap. If I get it right, you lose sevenhundred life points!."

"Nice Burn cards. I might not win this duel!" He complimented the Green haired duelist.

"Now for Miraculous Draw. I predict the card I draw will be Conscription!" He drew, and Thanks to Convulsion of Nature, He answered correctly. A twinge of Pain entered Jadens body, as his life points dropped. ((2650/3300))

"And at my standby Phase," He pointed to Avian. "Im guessing that that is a monster card."

Jadens life points Further decreased ((1950/3300)) "I wouldn't call it guessing, but it sure is effective." Espa Set his Conscription card before he ended his turn.

Jaden Drew, as the Card hologram of A Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. Bad Draw. "Ok. Well since I cant destroy your Bell, I might as well switch my monsters into defense mode. Thats it for me."

"My draw! I'll activate the effects of Miraculous draw!" Cosmo declared. "The Goddess' Temptation is my next card!" He drew, which took a toll on Jadens Life Points ((950/3300)) which went down even further after Ominous Fortune Tellings effect activated. ((250/3300))

Cosmo Eyed Jadens top card and smirked. "Perfect I am going to defeat you with your own card! I'll Activate the Trap Card Conscription!"

"Sure thing!" Jaden said,silence filling the room. "Err...why don't you explain the card to the students who haven't seen the card." He smiled, and sweatdropped.

"Fine." Cosmo said, almost cockily. " The top card of my opponents deck is picked up. Meaning you. If that card is a Monster that can be normal summoned, It gets Special summoned to my field. If not, It gets added to your hand."

"What?!" Jaden asked in Surprise as the Top card of his deck, Elemental Hero Neos was Summoned to the field. ((2500/2000)) "But even that cant pierce through defense monsters." Jaden reminded him. Cosmo didnt seem concerned.

"That is why im Activating The Goddess' Temptation. It allows me to Force you to summon a monster from your hand into attack mode, and Im choosing That Birdman!" A beauty from the sky descended down and took a card from Jadens hand, and seductively winked at Jaden, before Putting Avian, a large, green Winged humanoid appeared on the field. ((1000/1000))

"Now Neos, Attack his Avian!" Cosmo triumphantly exclaimed

"Not so fast, I activate Hero Barrier!" A vortex of wind protected Avian from the attack. "Sorry, but you forgot about the trap I set, and that cost you."

Cosmo bit his lip, slightly irritated. "You still have one turn before I win anyway. I end." Cosmo nervously tapped on his arm. He clearly had the advantage, but He had an odd feeling about his opponent. A strange energy seemed to emmit from him, which unnerved Cosmo. He scanned the playing field one quick time, and froze, eyeing the top card of Jadens deck. "N-no!"

"My draw!" Jaden exclaimed with much excitement. It was clear he was having fun. "Im sorry, but this duel is as good as over!" He said with a sheepish grin on his face, before revealing the card he had drawn just one second ago. "This card is what makes heros really shine! I play the magic of Polymerization to fuse the Avian on my field, and Burstinatrix in my hand..." A swirl of blue light appeared on the field as the two monsters seemed to get sucked into the vortex, only to form into a muscular green creature with a dragon headed arm connected to an equally draconian tail "... to create the all-powerful Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" ((2100/1200))

Cosmo stepped back in amazement. Jadens draws were extremely powerful. He seemed to draw exactly what he needed in tough situations. Cosmo gritted his teeth, squinting and racking his brains to think where he had saw this before. It was so familliar to him, yet he could not seem to place his finger on it.

"Kuu!" Cosmo looked up, looking for the source of the small cry. "Kuu" Jaden seemed distracted, looking up in midair, talking to himself, and looking back at a card in his hand. "Are you sure? Well, Alright then." Jaden spoke to no one in particular, seeming to forget he was dueling in the first place, before he looked up at Cosmo, and resumed the duel. Cosmo was slightly confused, but ignored it. There was a duel going on now.

"Sorry Neos, but Im going to have to take you down! Flame Wingman, attack Neos now with Skyscrapers help!((3100/1200))" Neos looked at Jaden, and nodded. He understood the Sacrifice that must be made, and made no attempt to block the blow, as flames from the dragon mouth on Wingmans arm engulfed it, incinerating Neos to a crisp. ((250/2700))

But Wingman wasnt done yet. After reducing Neos to ash, it slowly walked up to Cosmo and held out his arm, as the jaws of the dragon on its arm flew open. "And Flame Wingman also has a super power! Whenever he destroys a monster, that monsters attack point get subtracted from your lifepoints!"

Extreme heat overcame Cosmo, as he was drowning in Wingmans flames. The pain simulators created by Kaibacorp were not malfunctioning in the least.((250/200)) "And that about wraps up my turn."

"Thats...it? You arent... You didnt finish me off?" Many things came to Cosmos mind. Jaden seemed so sure he was going to win, but with Miraculous draw on the field, how could he, now that he had ended his turn? "O-ok then. Then I guess its time I ended this duel. I activate the effect of Miracu-"

"Not so fast, I play my facedown card!" Jaden exclaimed waving his arm, as a spell card was revealed."Its a Magic Card you know well, as you played it against me. Its Mystical Space Typhoon. As you know, it destroys one Spell or trap on the field!"

"N-NO!" Cosmo couldnt help but scream out. "YOU PLAN ON DESTROYING CONVULSION OF NATURE! THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE TOP CARD OF MY DECK!"

"You're pretty smart! Thats exactly what I plan to do!" Jaden grinned and pointed his thumb upwards towards Cosmo. The violent tornado shattered Cosmos card, making both players decks go flying everywhere, before landing back in their rightful place face down in each players duel disk.

Cosmo stared at the top card of his deck. No matter how much he wanted it to change, he just kept staring at the brown back of a Duel Monsters Card in his deck. In order for him to Win now, he had to correctly guess the top card of his deck, and if he didnt, he would have to head home, to his father whom he had vowed not to dissapoint. "I..I draw..." He paused, hesitating. You could almost see a tear in his eye. He had to guess correctly. He just had to...

"MIND ON AIR!"

Everything went silent. His heart beat very heavily, as he turned over the revealed card.

"No..."

He had drawn Change of Heart. A useful card, but unfortunatly, not the card he needed. He dropped down to his hands and knees, trying to fight back the tears swelling up in his eyes, as his life point counters dropped to zero. ((250/0)) Jaden gave a sigh of relief, along with Misawa that had been watching the duel from his office very closely from the begining.

"That was a sweet duel! I would love to have you in the Slifer Red Dorm!" Jaden said cheerfully.

"But...I lost. Im not a good enough duelist.." Cosmo replied, slightly confused at the offer. Jaden laughed a little bit and smiled.

"No way. You put up a great fight, and I was even a little nervous back there. You dueled your best, and that makes you a winner!"

Cosmo didnt know how to reply to the comment. He did try his best, but it wasnt good enough. Would they really let in a student who failed the field exam? Who lost against a person in a Slifer Uniform?

Jaden walked up to Cosmo, and put an arm on his shoulder. "Don't feel down. Having fun in a duel is whats important! Besides, its not everyday a student almost beats the head of the Slifer dorm."

"What?!" Cosmos head shot up, looking at Jaden in amazement. "You're a dorm head?!"

Jaden laughed a bit. "Well, I don't look like a student, do I?"

Everything seemed to come back to Cosmo in an instant. The news report three years ago involving one of the retirement of Professional Tag Team Duelist Jaden Yuki. His alleged plans of instead, helping young duelists become better at what they love. Alongside his partner Syrus Truesdale, they seemed unstoppable.

And the Winged Kuriboh. One of the cards revealed by His Ceremonial Bell in the duel, was also a Trademark card of Jadens. Winged Kuriboh...

"Sir?" Cosmo said, catching the attention of the Famed Duelist. "Why didn't you finish me off with Winged Kuriboh? You could have ended the duel a turn earlier, without the Risk of me calling the correct card."

Jaden closed his eyes, and thought for a moment, soon chuckling at the question. "Well, I have my reasons." He said, taking the top card of Cosmos deck and flipping it over. The revealed card was Mind on Air. A turn later, and Cosmo would have won. "You have great potential, but you aren't quite there yet."

------------- In Misawa's Office -------------------

Tyranno and Chazz had left as soon as the duel ended, leaving Bastion to his work. He couldnt help but smirk. "I see." He spoke to himself, impressed at Jadens actions in the duel. "So thats why he chose that course of action." After a few more minutes of admiration for Jaden, Bastion returned to his work.

------------ Back in the Duel Arena ----------------

Slifer Red wasn't exactly what Cosmo was expecting, but it was much better than going home with his tail between his legs, thats for sure. His duel had ended about five minutes ago, and he had not seen Zephyr since then. He shrugged it off, assuming he had left for the bathroom or something similar. Of course, it was a big place, filled to the brim with would-be students. Its possible he just didnt notice him.

Hundreds of voices suddenly stopped, as a man, dressed in a long, yellow coat slightly different than the others walked in the middle of the Duel arena. His hair was slicked back, and three other men, One of which was Jaden, another, who was the man calling himself 'The Chazz', and a third muscular person in a yellow uniform stood Behind him, side by side.

The man waved at all the students and spoke. "Welcome, students, to the Duel Academy Applications! My name is Chancellor Misawa, and I will the the head of Duel Academy for the Duration of your stay. I congratulate all who has passed the entrance examinations, and wish to encourage those who did not pass to come again next year, and remember, that It takes more than duels, to become a true duelist. You must have Heart, Instinct, and above all, Knowledge." Bastion paused, as the Duel arena erupted in applause. As soon as the noise died down, Misawa continued. "Now I would like All Students to stand behind your Dorm head. Jaden Yuki will handle the Slifer Reds, Tyranno Hassleberry will handle the Ra Yellows, and Chazz Princeton will handle the Obelisk Blues." He announced, pointing to each person as he called out their name.

All the Students stood up, practically shoving to get to their Dorm heads, until everyone had done as they were told. Cosmo looked around in the mass of students. Some of the duelists who had finished earlier had already gotten their uniform, and donned their Red, Yellow, or Blue Uniform. Zephyr was among one of them, and his bright yellow blazer signified that he had made it into Ra Yellow, where most of the Average duelists were placed. Cosmo called out to congradulate him, but either he was ignored, or he could not be heard, before the three groups split ways.

Jaden had led them outside to the docks nearby, which held three appropriately colored boats. The quality of the boats seemed to favor the Obelisk Blues, the Top rung of the ladder in Dueling Academy.

The Boat the Slifer Reds were to take seemed awfully out of date, and like it could spring a leak at any minute. Cosmo, along with many other students Hesitated at first to step on the rickety floorboards, afraid they might fall through, but proved sturdy, and was soon forgotten when they set sail.

"Wow. Duel Academy.." Cosmo smiled, staring over the Railing of the old, delapidated ship. He pinched himself to assure that it wasnt a dream. "One step closer to being a profesional duelist."

CHAPTER END

Card of the day: Mind on Air

Monster Card

Mind On Air [DARK

[Spellcaster/Effect  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent mus continue to show his or her hand 1000/1600 


End file.
